Alcohol is banned
by snow642
Summary: Shawn sneaked alcohol into the studio even though it is banned and shared them with Wally. Now Wally is singing for his mop while playing the guitar he stole from the music department, let's hope he's good enough that Sammy spares his life.


Henry was just going to hand in his work to Joey when he heard music from the break room. Now being the curious man he is he decided to go down there and see what's going on. "Oh god..." He groans softly as he covers his face when he saw what's going on.

Wally had leaned his mop against the wall as he sits next to it playing the guitar that Henry is very sure does not belong to Wally.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date." Henry has to admit, Wally's voice is beautiful and he knows how to play the guitar but he knows this isn't something the man would do.

"You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'. Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'." Wally grinned widely as he looks at his mop with loving eyes as Henry walks over to the only man in the room other than himself and Wally and cross his arms.

"Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy you

complete me, and in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need." Shawn smiles innocently as he hides the alcohol bottles behind his back.

"'Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry." Wally continues singing to his mop without a care in the world as Henry looked down at Shawn disapprovingly.

"'Cause you're the one for me. And I'm the one for you. You take the both of us. And we're the perfect tw-" A loud thud can be heard before Wally fall to the ground.

Henry turn around to see Sammy standing over Wally with a dustpan on one hand and the guitar in another. "Sammy!" He frowned at his lover.

Sammy turns towards Henry and shrugs his shoulders. "What? He might know how to play the guitar and have a good singing voice but it doesn't mean I am going to let him go without any punishment, he has to learn that no one steals from me."

Henry sighs softly as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay fine. Just carry him to Norman while I deal with Shawn." He places his work under his arm as he drags the Irish man to Joey's office.

Sammy looks down at Wally and shrugs his shoulders before heading down to his department to put the guitar back and to let Norman know his boyfriend is passed out in the break room.

* * *

Wally groans softly as he sits up while holding his head, it feels like someone is hamming at his skull.

"This is why you shouldn't drink alcohol." Norman said in amusement as he hands Wally a glass of water.

"What did I do this time?" He asked as he takes the glass of water and drains it in one go.

"You stole Sammy's guitar to sing your love to your mop." Norman chuckles softly, not at all upset with what happened. "You never sang to me when you're drunk."

"Yeah well myself I couldn't hear ya over the mess I had to mop up." Wally said dryly as he leans against Norman.

Norman wince when Wally brought up what happened yesterday. "You're still mad about that." He sighs softly. "I said I was sorry..." He wraps his arms around Wally's waist and looks at him pleadingly.

Wally tries to stay angry but he sighs softly. "Ya lucky ya cute." He kisses Norman gently. "So am I in trouble?"

"Surprisingly you're not. Shawn got into trouble with Joey but he let you off, saying the headache you'll be having is punishment enough and Sammy wants you to be hired as Boris's voice." Norman pulls Wally onto his lap and nuzzles him gently.

"Joey's right about that headache." Wally groaned as he leans against Norman's chest. "But I'm surprised Sammy didn't kill me for stealing for him and even want me as Boris's voice." He closes his eyes as he cuddles closer.

"Henry chewed him out for knocking you out and I am pretty sure he knows that Henry would make him sleep on the couch if he tries to do anything to you." Norman chuckle as he rests his chin on Wally's head.

Wally hums softly as he tries to go back to sleep. "I'll sing for ya if you want." He said softly.

"I would love that, Love." Norman said softly as Wally falls asleep. "Sweet dreams, My Dear." He gently nuzzles his cheek.


End file.
